A Naturally Sweet Smile: Pilot Episode
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Meet Ichigo Zoldyck, the only female of the Zoldyck family, and Killua's twin. Join the cheerful assassin-to-be on her grand adventures to find her other self and find out just exactly WHO she is. Rated T for language and mild-violence.


My name is Ichigo… Ichigo Zoldyck to be exact. I am 12 and only have constant contact with my little sister Alluka. Well, I call her my sister, but Alluka was born with a boy's body. However, she is much more cute than any boy is, and twice as sweet, making her the best little sister.

Anyways, the reason I am locked away in this cell, in the far reaches of my own home, is beyond me. I have only been told it was for my own safety… though how being away from my family kept me safe, I will never understand. It was hinted that it had something to do with the moment I had been born and possibly my unique "magic as I call it. Father and Granddaddy called it _Nen_, though.

It was something I could not explain, and it annoyed me, mainly when Mother said I could not leave my cell, or be around plants and animals… That was the worst thing she has ever sobbed about. "I don't want my little Chi leaving me like Killu!"

Kil, Killu, Killua… I knew _him_ by these names. My twin brother. Alluka has been the only one to tell me anything about my other self, as a cutely dubbed my twin. Alluka told me how kind nii-chan is, and that he looked the polar opposite of me. While I had crimson hair, Killua has white like Father, his eyes where sapphire and mine emerald, his skin was a white ivory while my own was a natural pale peach. The only thing similar between us is our deep-rooted love for Alluka and wanting to be a part of the outside world.

I have been informed by my dear, sweet, and ever so adorable nee-chan that Killua can be super sweet and nice, but can be a bit of a brat and troublemaker – something that we both happen to share. When she told me this, she found it amusing and started giggling when I told her I'd beat him up if he was ever a brat to _my_ imouto. Yes, I do mean _mine_. Alluka was my only friend and the only sibling I actually got to see and knew, and the person I wanted to protect, so she is mine and no one else's. Mainly Illumi-nii's. Oh, Alluka told me about him, and Buta – I mean – Milluki-nii. The ever innocent and naïve Alluka didn't understand why they made me so mad, and I am deeply glad she did not, otherwise I would have to explain why I'd enjoy using them as plant food, and she would use her charming powers and talk me out of it.

… … …

It has been awhile since Killua first left, and word traveled down to my lonely cell that he was finally back. This made me perk up a bit, wondering if I could finally meet my other self soon. Though, knowing how Mother is, she will probably talk Father and Granddaddy into not letting me, saying something dumb about Killua being a bad influence on her little 'blood child'. Killua was 'Kil' while I was 'Chi', also known as 'Blood'. Which made no sense seeing as my name meant 'Strawberry'.

Currently Killua was in Solitary, and his only guest was Milluki-nii, who was supposed to 'help' him repent for his sins. Though, knowing the little bit I knew about the hog, he just wanted to beat up Killua for stabbing him and Mother before he left. I knew this because of the odd wounds that peppered my skin, reflecting some of the harsher beating the other me was getting.

"I want out! Let me out!" I shouted, banging my tiny fists against the white metal door. I wanted my freedom. I did not want to be the trapped little butterfly that fluttered around in its glass jar. "It's not fair!" I screamed, taking my pent up anger on the door, hitting it harder and harder each time, just until my hands started bleeding. Streaks of red covered the door from my hands, and I finally gave up on physically breaking my way out, only to go over to my toys. I picked up the one that looked like Granddaddy and held it close to me. "Please, Granddaddy, can I please see Killua?" I begged the toy, whispering softly in its ear.

It was the only form of communication I had with the others and a part of my unique "magic". I only had one of Mother, Father, Granddaddy, and lastly Alluka. Each doll, in order to work, needed something from the person it was modeled after. Mother's had her tears, Father's had a piece of old cloth that I fashioned into his shirt, Granddaddy's had a small drop of blood, while Alluka's was very special. She wanted the doll to be super strong and unique. It had a lock of her hair and a tiny droplet of blood. Out of all the others, I treasured hers the most.

Sighing, I placed the doll down and grabbed Alluka's, cuddling her to my chest as I plopped down on my bed, feeling more alone than ever.

… … …

Killua had been let go just yesterday, and I was left to rot in my cell. Apparently, Granddaddy wanted me to stay home, instead. I frowned, holding back tears, finding it hard to believe that my family could be so cruel to their own children. As I pouted, the locks on my cell clicked and slid back, giving a large hiss as they released, just as the blood stained metal doors parted, showing me someone else on the other side of the last door. It was a door made of glass, and it was the only thing keeping me away from my freedom.

The person was a short old man, and he looked like a walking mummy. He simply chuckled once our eyes met, and he punched in a code, making the glass door slide away into the tiled floor. I watched, curious as to why he was opening the doors, as he held out a sapphire colored backpack. With a trembling hand, I grabbed one of the straps, clutching Alluka-doll closer to me as he stepped aside. "Who are you?" I demanded, feeling intimidated by this old man who looked close to death.

"I think the better question is _**who are you**_?" he shot back, his voice old and gravelly. "I have seen how they coddle you, trying hard to keep you from being like Killu-kun… Mainly that mother of yours. How are you, the second heir to the Zoldyck family, to learn if they do not let you fall along the way?"

"Second heir?" he ignored my question as his hand shot out, tightly grabbing my upper arm and dragging me out of my cell.

I tried breaking his hold; however, nothing I did worked, as I tripped and stumbled behind the shorter person through a maze of hallways. I almost fell when we came to a sudden halt in front of a large door, which he simply pushed open. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved down a hill. "Go and have an adventure. Learn how to walk on your own two feet! Hell, find that bratty twin of yours and learn a thing or two!" the old man shouted, sound happily, as I came to a stop in a bush.

"Who are you, old man?" I shouted up, scowling at his withered face.

"You can call me Grand pappy! Oh, and you can find Killu-kun at Heavens Arena!" and with that, he slammed the door shut. I stuck my tongue out at the door before huffing and turning around. Just then, it hit me… I was free… I am finally free!

Giggling excitedly, I ran through the forest, in hopes of leaving before my parents found out that I was let out of my cage. The ground was uneven, and roots and rocks stuck up in random places, making me stumble and fall to the point I started rolling down the hill, and for my body to stop by a cave. I sat stupidly in front of the cave, my legs spread out before me, as I waited, hoping something will come out.

Nope, but something was going in, if the shaking ground was anything to go by. I fell back, only to stare into a pair of pitch black, emotionless eyes that were set on a purple-furred animal. "Wahh! Mike!" I scrambled to my feet as to take in the large beast. His large pink tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, just as he went and licked the whole side of my face. "Eww~" giggling, I pushed his muzzle away and wiped the spit off. "Well, I gotta go. Bye Mike~ I'll play with you some other time~" I cheered, going back to running as the large dog went into his home.

Arms spread out like wings, I made odd noises as I rushed through the bushes, not taking precaution to anything as I busted out of a rose bush, gaining a few scrapes, and finding the path to the Testing Gates. "Yippy!" I jumped high in the air, before landing back on my feet and going down the path. "Freedom!" I screamed, running face first into the first gate, feeling it give under the force and allowing me to fall flat on my front as blood dribbled from a scrape on my forehead.

"Uh… Miss?" a large man wandered out from the guard box and helped me stand, gently brushing dust off my jacket, shorts, and legs.

"Ah, Zebro-san! Thank you, bye~" bowing once, I skipped away before he could ask questions and call the butlers. "Now… Where should I go?" tilting my head to the side a bit, I thought for a while before grinning. "I'll find Killua-chan, and then we can have huge adventures and fun stories to tell Alluka! Yay!" with that one thought in mind, I set my sights on Heavens Arena.

* * *

I randomly got this idea _today_ and decided to make a "Pilot Episode" to get it out of my system. So I do not know if this will be made into a series or not. Because of that, I am labeling it complete.

Anyways, I got this idea when I was looking through the HUNTER x HUNTER archive and stumbled across _**Sakura** **Hyuga**_'s fanfiction dealing with a female sibling of the Zoldyck family (I highly suggest you check it out), and then **BAM!** idea came and hit me like a headbutt in the face. By Gon no less. If you want this as a series, just drop me a review/PM. :)


End file.
